The Alex Diaries *UNFINISHED*
NOTE This is actually book 2 of my original Minecraft series, The Alex Diaries. Here is a short version of book 1 as well as other details you probably need to know: * Steve and Alex meet each other * two days later, Alex almost falls off a cliff but Steve luckily catches her in time * They watch the sunrise on that day * at the end of the book(1 chapter=1 day, 1 book=1 month), the final words in the entire book are "I took the painting off the wall" * in case you are wondering who Stella and Dan are, they are two of my original Minecraft characters. Stella is a girl Steve and Dan is a boy Alex OwO * chapter 1 is just a continued version of the last chapter in book 1 * Alex and Stella are popular * in book 1, Steve gives Alex a golden bracelet Sooo, yeah. Enjoy book two ^^ Chapter 1 I set the painting on the ground and found myself staring into a dark and creepy-ish room. "What the...?" I muttered as I stepped into the room. Stella, who'd followed me into the room, ran over to the green bed and stared at the sign above it, wide-eyed. I walked over to where Stella was standing to see what she was staring at. And sure enough, in big, bold, blocky letters, was one single word that caused me to lose my footing: DAN. I walked over to the desk and sat down in the swivel chair that looked like it'd never been used. Stella walked over to where I was sitting. "So what do we do now with this...information?" Stella asked. "I think that we should tell the others tomorrow," I replied. "By 'others', do you mean the other popular girls or Steve and Dan?" Stella questioned. "All of the above." I said. Now that we knew what to do, Stella and I agreed to tell Steve, Dan, and the other popular girls all of this tomorrow. Oh boy. What have I done?! Laying in bed, that question-what have I done?-kept drifting through my head. Chapter 2 I yawned. Blinking open my eyes, I gazed around my unusually small room. I saw the painting leaned against the wall, and all of yesterday's events came flooding in all at once. Sitting up, I jumped out of bed, quickly put my clothes on, refilled my parrot Blueberry's food & water bowls, carefully slipped my precious golden bracelet on(which Steve gave to me the day we met), and dashed downstairs. I grabbed my backpack, put it on, and snatched a waffle off of a plate. I ran out of the house while trying to eat the waffle. Sprinting all the way to school, I collided with Steve when I got there...and he happened to be facing my direction. "Well, this is awkward," he said when we stood up, turned around, and saw a crowd of people staring at us. Out of nowhere, somebody from the crowd grabbed Steve's hand and started pulling him away. Before he could disappear, I grabbed hold of Steve's free hand and was being dragged along with him. We were pulled out from the crowd, and I could see that it was one of Steve's friends who'd pulled him-and me-away. But they hadn't noticed me yet. "Dude! What the heck did you think you were doing?! Kissing, like, the ''most popular girl in the entire school?!" His friend shouted. "Whoah! Calm down, man! First of all, it was an accident, and second, SHE technically kissed ME, keep that in mind. Oh, and plus, we've known each other for awhile. In fact, we almost kissed on the day we met, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!" Steve yelled back. "Erm, you ''do ''know that I've been standing right here the entire time, right?" I commented, blushing furiously. Steve slapped his forehead. "Uhhhhh..." was all his friend said. "And he's right, I technically kissed him first sooo...yeah. We'd better get going," I confirmed, and grabbed Steve's hand & pulled him along with me. The four of us-Steve, Stella, Dan, & I-were walking home from school like on any ol' day. Except, of course, we all knew that Dan and I were identical twins. It was whenever Stella fell down into the ground somewhere that it became...well...not so normal. "Where's Stella?" Dan asked, frantically turning around, wide-eyed. "Look! There's a very suspicious-looking pressure plate ''right there," Steve said, pointing to a pressure plate behind him. He went over and stepped on it. A hole in the ground opened up. I looked into it. It was right above the room in a stronghold where the End Portal was. However, the portal already activated. Strange, I thought. Dan jumped down into the stronghold. I followed, and Steve went in last. We found Stella with full enchanted diamond armor and a matching sword. "Where'd you get that insane armor?" I asked her. "In that chest," she said, pointing to an open chest. Steve, Dan, and I raced over to the chest and grabbed the remaining three pairs of armor with swords to match. Stella slashed at a few silverfish, destroyed the spawner, and jumped into the End Portal. Dan ran up to the portal, jumped, and yelled "geronimooo!!!" as he did a cannonball into the portal. Steve and I walked up and stepped into the End Portal, holding hands. I opened my eyes and realized we were in the End. I looked up and saw the Ender Dragon flying in the pitch-black sky. "So, what's our plan?" Dan asked. "Well, I was thinking that you and Stella could destroy the End Crystals, and we," I said, putting and arm around Steve and pulling him closer to me, "will take care of the Ender Dragon." PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT FINISHED Category:Fanfictions Category:Misskitty58's Adventures